It shouldn't happen to an Elf lord!
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: When Elrond desided to raise the orphaned Aragorn as one of his own, he never realised just how much trouble one little human boy could cause!
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note**: The begging of this story is sad, and will make you wonder why I have classed it as "humour". Don't worry I simply need to get into the plot, it will become funnier I promise. I would also like to apologise now for not knowing how to spell.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story except the word "and". So don't try and sue me for anything in this story, other than claiming that I own the word "and". 

**Prologue**

He had to make it. It was as simple as that. There was no other option. He was already lost to this world. He had been stabbed by a sword of a orc, he had been simply outnumbered by too many. And so after fighting bravely, and without fear he had fled from battle. Not for his life, he had already lost that. But for the one person in the world who he loved more than anything, his son. He was what was important now. He had to save him. So knowing that no man would ever take in a child of a ranger he had mounted his horse and headed straight to where he had told his son to wait. And now he was galloping as fast as his horse would allow to the nearest elven Kingdom, Rivendell. Despite Bree being less than half the distance.  
  
            He wasn't sure if he could make it. The wounds he suffered were fatal. It was amazing he had to strength to travel this far, but against all the odds he managed to reach his destination. And then? Then he died. But not before he had given his son two gifts. One was a ring of silver. Though not magical it was a ring of great importance, and had been passed down through his bloodline for several millennia. The other was the remains of what had once been a great sword. It too had been passed down through his bloodline. But not for as long as the ring had been. Though it was usless in battle, having been shattered long ago. It was of great importance in what was too come. Magic was embedded in the shards, and so despite so many years it was still sharp and shined in the light. 

  
              And so at the front gate of Rivendell, Arathorn son of Arador, having come so far, fell from his horse and died. Leaving his 6 year old child with two gifts he did not understand. Leaving the rest to fate and relying on the good will of the elves, to see his son came to no harm.


	2. Chapter 1: Tears

Chapter 1: Tears

            Elrond walked towards the gate, with a frown on his face. He had been busy with important work when he had been called to the gate. But as he rounded the corner, all annoyance at having been disturbed vanished. For there in front of him was a horse carrying a small boy and a man lying dead on the floor. 

"He just collapsed there" said one of the guards in explanation of the dead man.  
            "I can see that" replied Elrond. "What I want to know is why" The two guards just looked blank. Sighing Elrond turned the body over. The cause of the mans death was obvious, there was a massive hole where a sword had been. "He is dead" said Elrond sadly "There is nothing I can do for him"  
            What about the child?" asked one of the guards looking at the small boy on the rather tall horse. Elrond looked at the child who was crying and asking what had happened to his father. "he will have to stay here, at least for tonight" replied Elrond. "Don't let him see his father, it will only distress him"  
            "too late" replied one of the guards as the boy dismounted the horse, with some difficulty.  
            "DADDY" he cried running up to his father, tears rolling down his face. "Daddy?" he tried again. "what's wrong with my daddy?" he asked Elrond. Elrond was silent for a moment trying to best explain to the child that his father was dead, luckily he didn't need to come up with an explanation as the child came up with one himself. "Has his soul gone to be with mummy's and the valar?" he asked Elrond.

"Yes" Elrond replied simply, hugging the boy who was crying.  
"is it my fault?" asked the boy "has he gone because I've been bad and he 

doesn't love me any more?"  
            "off course not" replied Elrond, sympathetically. "He went because it was his time, it is his fate to go now, nothing anyone could have done would have changed that" The boy looked at Elrond and cried. Elrond not knowing what else to do hugged the crying child until he fell asleep….  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Elrond

**Authors note**: Thankyou to all my reviewers! Glad you like my story. *gives out chocolates to reviewers* This chapter should be less sad than the last one. Mainly because I've already killed of Arathorn and don't need to kill him again.  Again I would like to remind you that I can't spell. And I will add to that my grammar defiantly isn't even close to perfect. Despite how many times I was taught it at school. But then again all my grammar  lessons were pretty much: this is a noun, this is a verb etc. Anyway I'll shut up now and get on with my story.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character in this story etc. I don't own any off the words either including "and". (It got taken off me). What I do own is a dog, a rabbit, 2 cats and my own insanity!

**Chapter 2: Elrond **

Eventually Aragorn had fallen asleep and Elrond had been able to carry him into the guestroom of his house. Named "The house of Elrond" for some strange reason. It was getting late now and most of Rivendell were in beds. There were still lights on at the inn however and a few elves, men and dwarfs wandering around. 

The man who had been with the boy was been taken care of by the healing staff. Though already dead, they had to cast various spells to stop his body rotting. It had been decided to give him a elven funeral which was normally given to those elves who had fallen in battle. Unless off course the boy knew of some humans who would want to give him a funeral traditional of his species. Though Elrond wasn't expecting there to be any, because just one look at his clothes told that he was a ranger, and few humans actually understood and accepted rangers. However this meant that both he and the boy were of the dunedane, the old kings of men. Either way, his body needed reserving.   
            Elrond looked up at the stars and decided that it was best to leave finding out who the boy and man were until the morning. So he headed to his rooms and went to sleep.  
  
            The nest morning Elrond was woken up by a knock on his door. Being a elf he had no trouble getting up and went straight to his door. Opening it he found one of his sons at the door. Automatically Elrond was worried. It was unusual for his twin sons to be seen apart.  
           "Elladan needs your help" Said Elohir looking at his father. "He's in the infirmary with some guy covered in red spots. I'm so glad us elves can't get diseases as it's so disgusting" he continued. Elrond looked at him disapprovingly. "What it is" He said in defence.  
            "Maybe so, but you don't need to comment on it" said Elrond glaring at his son.  
            "I know" said Elohir smiling cheekily. "But you look so funny when annoyed!" Elrond glared at his son again, then releasing this was exactly what his son wanted he sighed.   
            "Tell your brother I will be with him as soon as I have got dressed"   
            "Why do I always have to play messenger" whined Elohir. But one look at his fathers face shut him up. "Fine, I'll go tell him" and with that he headed towards the infirmary. Elrond shook his head and watched his son before heading back into his room. "Where did I go wrong?" he said to himself as he started to get dressed.

Elohir walked down the corridor to he got to the nearest elf. "Can you do me a favour?" he asked her sweetly. Smiling at her.   
            "It depends" she said smiling.  
            "I just need someone to go to the infirmary to tell my brother that Elrond will be with him shortly" he said smiling at her again. He was quite the flirt when it got him his own way.  
            "I was heading that way myself" said the female elf smiling back, honoured that the son of Lord Elrond was actually even talking to her.  
            "Thankyou so much" said Elohir. Walking of towards the kitchens grinning. "Well there's my jobs done, time for breackfast!" he said to no one in particular. Talking to himself, obviously was a trait that he had picked up from his father.

Elrond walked into the infirmary to see his son busy with the sick human. Everything was in order and Elrond wondered why his son had called for him.  
            "Well?" He said looking at his son pointedly.  
            "I just wanted to check with you that I'm doing this right" said Elladan to his father. "After all this is the first time I've been allowed to cure something serious by myself." Elrond smiled at his son.  
            "I'm sure you've done everything right" said Elrond smiling at his son. "After all look who taught you!" Elrond checked over the patient and nodded his head. "Yeah he will be fine in a day or too. You did well" Elladan smiled.   
            "Then I am glad" he replied.  
            "Off course you did well" said Erestor walking into the infirmary. "You obviously take after your father when it comes to healing talent."  
            "Lord Erestor, what are you doing here, I though you hated the infirmary" said Elrond looking at his advisor enquiringly.    
            "Remember the boy from last night?" said Erestor,  
            "How could I forget?" asked Elrond smiling.   
            "He is awake and asking for you" said Erestor. "I left him in the kitchens with Elohir eating breakfast."   
            "Well I have finished here, and am interested in finding out who he is" replied Elrond "will you join me?" he asked Erestor.  
            "off course." Said Erestor. Heading out towards the kitchens. With Elrond close behind. Elladan looked after the two men. Then glanced at the guy who he was healing.   
            'If Elohir gets to be there, I do too' he decided heading after his father. Leaving the sick man in the hands of the healing staff..  
  
**To be continued… with the boys identity.**  
(If you haven't already guessed. It is kind of obvious)  
  
**Authors note:** Please review, reviews make next chapter come quicker! Flames will make me not like you and call you dwarfs. Valid criticism will be considered as "useful" and will be kept in mind for the next chapter.   
  
**Advert:** Please have a look at my website, it has elf jigsaws and some humour pages and descriptions of elves. (Though not entirely finished). Sign the guestbook there to let me know you have been (With a link to your fanfiction.net account) will automatically get you reviews for 2 of your stories! (And make me very happy).  
The link is in my profile. 


	4. Chapter 3: Aragorn

**Authors note:**

A lot of reviews have been telling me about how Arathorn really died. If I told you that I've only read the first book and half of the second one (and the hobbit) it may clear up why I didn't actually know for myself. Having not spent much time on Aragorn shrines, I never did know, so thankyou for everyone who told me. I may make many plot mistakes as I go on n this story, and I apologise. I am trying to keep this as close to the books as possible, but at times I'm going to "Peter Jacksonise" it meaning change the plot to suit me. (What! If he can get away with giving Arwen Glorfindel's horse and making her save Frodo in his place, I can get away with a few plot errors right!)

Also I noticed I've been spelling Elrohir's name wrong. Sorry for that.

Disclaimer:  
  


I don't own any dwarfs because they stink!  Don't own any humans or elves because of thisthing they call "free will" and I don't own the ring because Frodo destroyed it! In fact I don't really own much at all. Unless you count my hobbit army. Who ever said they were "peace loving" lied. They should see me play LotR: RoTK with Pippin!

Chapter 3: Aragorn 

Elrond walked into the kitchen to find the boy and Elrohir eating. Off course calling it a kitchen wasn't entirely correct. It was merely an informal dinning room that happened to be next to the main kitchens. However it had been called the "kitchen" for so long that the name had stuck. In fact the kitchen staff used it should they need the extra space when preparing feasts and banquets. 

As Elrond entered both Elrohir and the boy looked up to see who had entered. On seeing Elrond the boys face lit up in a massive smile and he ran up and hugged Elrond happily. After a brief pause Elrond hugged him back, rather surprised at the show off affection. 

Erestor was even more surprised. At both the boys behaviour and Elrond's reaction to it. Elladan and Elrohir were both too busy trying not to laugh to be surprised. 

The boy let go off Elrond and looked up at him with wide blue eyes. Elrond simply smiled at him not sure what to do. Luckily for him Erestor broke the silence.

"Now will you tell me your name?" he asked the boy. The boy glanced at him and shook his head. 

"You scary" he replied. Erestor looked at the boy in disbelieve.  
            "But you said you would if I got Elrond" he said exasperated and slightly annoyed that such a little boy could be so annoying.

"Well will you tell me then?" asked Elrond hopefully.

"Yes." Said the boy "you nice, not like him." He said pointing at Erestor. Elladan and Elrohir couldn't contain the laughter this time, they had found Erestor "scary" when they were his age, but had never dared say it to anyone but each other. However as they got older they realised that Erestor wasn't all that bad. In fact he was one of the most laid-back elf lords in Rivendell. He just appeared "scary" on the surface. 

Elrond glared at his two sons for laughing, though Erestor didn't seem that bothered. This shut them both up immediately. Getting on Elrond's bad side wad never a good idea.

The boy glanced at the twin elves and smiled. He had been getting on well with Elrohir before the others had arrived and now he decided that his twin brother was just as nice. 

"I'm Aragorn son of Arathorn" Aragorn said proudly to Elrond. 

"Is he the man you rode in with?" Elrond asked Aragorn. Aragorn looked sad and nodded. 

"Can I stay with you?" he asked looking sad. "I promise to be good and I won't complain about having baths or anything" he said looking hopeful. 

Elrond wasn't sure how to answer that question, and Aragorn could sense his hesitation. "please" he said looking up with big blue eyes and looking extremely cute. Unfortunately for Aragorn, Elrond had already brought up three children, and was not that easily fouled by the "puppy dog" look. 

"What do you think?" he asked the other elves in elvish, so that Aragorn couldn't understand. 

"I say let him stay" said Elrohir who was already quite fond of Aragorn. 

"It's not as simple as that," replied Elrond who knew how difficult bringing up children could be. 

"What about your trip to Lorien this summer" replied Erestor. "You don't expect your father to want to take a child with him do you?" 

"I don't see the harm", replied Elrond carefully. "Galadriel loves children, she won't mind looking after a child while we spend time with Arwen"

"What about the rest of the time?" asked Erestor. You've got to take these things into consideration you know.

"You just don't like him because he said your scary." Said Elrohir sulking. 

"I don't see how he will be a problem" said Elrond carefully. To which both twins faces lit up in massive grins. "After all I've brought up three children didn't I?"

"And look how great we turned out" said Elrohir smiling.

            "Well Arwen and I anyway" Elladan replied. "Nobody could bring you up to be a civilised member of society" he said jokingly to his brother.

            "I think you got us mixed up" Elrohir replied.

            "And I think your as bad as each other" Elrond said, to stop the argument before it happened.

            "Aragorn you may stay here" he said switching back to the common tongue so Aragorn could understand. Aragorn who had been sitting there sulking because he couldn't understand what the elves were saying jumped up happily.

"Can I pick my bedroom now?" he asked Elrond hopefully. "I want a nice big one!"

To be continued with Glorfindel! 

**Authors note:**

Yes another one, just replying to a few reviewers here. Just skip down and click submit review now unless your name is below. 

**Aoden Half-elven:** Thanks for looking at my site, much appreciated. 

**Ciel_Undomiel:** Thanks for visiting my website XD. You seem like a very scary Aragorn fan. Who hates Legolas!!!! Oh well Legolas has enough fans, he can survive having a few haters. Though I am not one of them. Btw: scary fans  = cool. At least I hope so, I'm a scary elf obsessed fan!

**Jaylen:** Dwarfs is how my spell checker puts it. I wouldn't know Tolkien's way, for everytime I see the word "dwarf" the letters rearrange them selves to read "minions of hell". Blame the spell checker for "breackfast". And Elrond saying "yeah" was a genuine mistake. Sorry I really detest dwarfs. With all my heart and soul. And I'm not afraid to say it! And yeah I will put more elf pages up, when I have time. You don't think I'd forget elves like Arwen did you?

**SpiderSquirell:** I like your sense of humour!!! 

**Newmoon**: I'm classing your review as "valid criticism". I think the part above explains why I didn't know that.

Thankyou to all my other reviewers!!! You are all my friends!!! However as said in the last chapter "flamers will be renamed 'dwarfs'" and I was serious so below is the hall of shame for flamers. All I can say to you is, I you don't like my story. Don't read it! Also if your complaining that it's not identical to the book… well you'd better hate the film, or your being very hypocritical.

**The hall of shame:** Where the dwarfs who flamed my story live!

Tolkien Extremist

Jo March95


	5. Chapter 4: Questions

Authors note:  
 

I know I promised Glorfindel in this chapter. However what was one paragraph in my head turned out to be rather longer than that on paper so not as much Glorfindel as planned. He's in at the end though and the next chapter he plays a bigger role. Which was going to be in this chapter. I'll try and update soon for you Glorfindel fans. You can trust me, I'm a Glorfindel fan too!

**Question:** Please say in your review if you would like me to rename Aragorn 'Estel' or 'Ellesar' like I was planning to do before I learnt he's renamed 'Estel' in the book. Also say if you don't want him renamed at all. Keep in mind that I already have a good way to change his name to 'Ellesar' which I've been planning for awhile now.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing except the cardboard box in which I live after being sued for going around saying I own all elves. Words of advice: don't claim to own elves.

Chapter 4: Questions 

Aragorn was asked a few more questions. Mainly about where he came from and if he had any relatives that he knew off. It turned out he wasn't from any particular town at all, which didn't surprise Elrond, his father had been a ranger and they where know for not having a home to speak off. As for relatives, again there was none that Aragorn knew off, though there were a few rangers who he called "uncle" despite not being related. 

            Aragorn didn't seem to mind being asked all the questions. In fact he liked the attention. Though every time Erestor started to say something he covered his ears and refused to listen. Which was starting to annoy all four elves there, particularly Erestor, who after a good half hour of it had given up speaking unless it was really worth it.

            Eventually Elrond got round to asking about the sword Aragorn had with him. At the gates on that first night he had refused to be parted from it claiming that they were trying to steal it from him. Elrond had decided, after a long time trying to convince Aragorn otherwise, that it would be easiest just to let the boy keep the sword and save them all from Aragorn's temper tantrum that would have happened if he hadn't let Aragorn have his own way.

            But now Elrond was beginning to wonder why a sword would be so important to a dying man to give it to his child. Normally the person (Elf, man or dwarf) kept their weapon, even in death. Only thing of value or great sentimental value got passed down to their heir. 

            "May I have a look at that sword?" Elrond asked Aragorn. 

            "NO!!" shouted Aragorn grapping onto the sword with all his strength. This surprised Elrond as Aragorn had been answering Elrond's questions with out much fuss until now. Elrond, needless to say, looked quite shocked at this behaviour. Elladan and Elrohir, who had been standing looking bored but not wanting to leave now looked amused, and Erestor was also surprised, but hid it well. 

            "Look, I've told you this before and I'll say it again. We're not trying to take the sword from you. I only want to look at it."

            "No you want to steal it!" said Aragorn about to cry.

            "How about you take it out of it's sheath and hold it while we look at it?" Elrohir asked him "After all nobody needs to touch it, to look at it, and that way we can't steal it can we?" 

            Aragorn looked at Elrohir and stopped to think. "I guess I can do that," he said after awhile. "But you've all got to stand over there. He said pointing to the far wall off the room. The four elves's looked at each other, and then moved. They had quickly learnt that it's usually best to let Aragorn have his own way. Aragorn watched them then took the sword out of the sheath. However sword was only what it had used to be, what he pulled out was the broken shards. Elrond and the others looked puzzled. But before anyone could ask why he was caring around a broken sword, though Elrond had suspicions, Aragorn demanded to know when he could have Lunch. He wasn't happy with the reply "but you've only just had breakfast" and would have burst into tears again, something that he seemed able to do on demand, had it not been for Elladan's suggestion that they found him a bedroom. Elrond left this task to his sons, and he and Erestor went off to do other jobs around Rivendell that required there knowledge and ability's. 

            "What about that room?" Elladan asked showing Aragorn yet another bedroom. Aragorn looked at it seeing no problem he walked in. Looked out of the window and replied "I don't like the view". Elladan was starting to get annoyed. This was the 10th room they had shown him and every time he had complained about something. The carpet, colour of the walls, size and shape been his main complaints and now he was complaining about the view. 

            "What's wrong with the view?" Elrohir asked looking out of the window. 

            "I don't like it" he replied sulking.

            "Do you want to know why this rooms special?" Elladan asked an idea coming to mind. Aragorn looked at him curiously. "Who ever sleeps in it grows up to be a great warrior" he lied. (Off course what he didn't know was that Aragorn will grow up to be a great warrior) Aragorn looked up.

            "Really?" he asked excitedly. "As good as my father?"

            "Yes, maybe even better" Elrohir said catching on to his brothers plan.

            "I'll have this room then. But first I have to test something." And with that he got on the bed and started jumping on it, which was quickly stopped by Elladan after he realised his brother wasn't going to do anything about it. 

            "I needed to test how soft it was," he said sweetly, as if there was nothing wrong with jumping on beds.    

            "What's this?" asked Elrohir noticing something on the floor. Picking it up he looked closely at it. Aragorn quickly checked his pockets to find that his fathers ring was missing.

            "It's mine!" said Aragorn "It fell out of my pockets" Elrohir glanced at the boy, and one look at his face told him he was not lying. Nobody who was lying could look that upset. 

            "What is it?" asked Elladan curiously. Elrohir showed it him then gave it back to Aragorn.

            "The ring of Barahir" whispered Elladan recognising it. 

            "How do you know its name" asked Aragorn looking annoyed "it's meant to be secret. My dad said so!" Elrohir looked as if he was about to ask the same question.

            "I remember seeing it in a book once." Replied Elladan "other than it's name I don't remember anything about it. I'll have to ask father about it sometime"

            "Now can we have lunch?" Aragorn asked breaking the seriousness of the situation.

            By the time they had finished lunch Elladan had forgotten about the ring and so when their father came looking for them he didn't mention it.

            "Aragorn" said Elrond to the boy who had finished eating long ago at this point "please come with me" Aragorn looked curious 

            "Where we going?" asked Aragorn following Elrond out of the kitchen.

            "You'll see." Replied Elrond, knowing that Aragorn would not follow if he knew that they were going to Erestor's study.

            Once they reached Erestor's Aragorn walked in to find Erestor sitting there.

            "Erestor has kindly offered to be your tutor" Elrond explained. "He taught all three of my children"

            Aragorn looked at Erestor and started to cry, "I don't want to be taught by scary elf" he wailed. Elrond was prepared for this simply replied, "he will teach you how to read and write, some history, how to speak elvish and maybe some maths" Aragorn's reply to this was to cry louder.  

            "I don't know what you have against me but I can assure you I'm not that 'scary' as you put it" Aragorn looked at him in disbelief.

            "You want to eat me!" he wailed, "as soon as Elrond's gone your going to cut me up and eat me. You can't leave e to be eaten" he said turning to Elrond for the last part "if you do you'll be a murderer!" at this point there was a knock on the door and a golden haired elf walked in. 

            "Erestor.." he started to say but got interrupted by Aragorn grapping onto his leg.

            "He wants to eat me," he cried "Elrond is going to leave me here with him then he'll eat me! Don't let him eat me" he said holding onto the golden haired elves leg. The elf raised an eyebrow questionably.

            "Glorfindel" Elrond said in greeting "I don't suppose you'd mind helping us convince Aragorn here that Erestor isn't going to eat him?"

to be continued with Erestor eating Aragorn!  
(or maybe not)

**Author's note.**

For (stupid) people who didn't realise: the above "to be continued" thing is a JOKE! Nobody is going to eat Aragorn.

Thanks to my sister Katherine: The whole "he's going to eat me thing" is from that time when you claimed that a horse was going to "bite your head off".

**To the reviewers: **

Thank you for all the nice reviews. Seems you don't get flames when people realise you are serious about the calling flamers dwarfs thing! Below comments are for reviews I fell I need to answer to. If your name isn't mentioned below don't take it personally. It just means your review doesn't contain anything I want to argue about/comment on. Not necessarily a bad thing.

**KissTheRainGirl12489:** thanks for the review. You're the opposite of me, I usually only read stories if humour is one of the categories!

**Mercury Gray**: Your review is "valid criticism" maybe not even that. Don't worry I'm not quick to jump to calling someone a flamer. Flames are usually "your story sucks because I don't like it. You suck because your story sucks. Why don't you die" that sort of thing.

**Andunwen:** No Aragorn deaths planned. Except off course when he's 190 and dies of old age (It is 190 right? Long time off anyway)

**Tifa3**: No Bill the pony. Mainly because he isn't born yet! However Aragorn will get a pony eventually. In the next few chapters maybe. And then later a horse. So don't worry


	6. Chapter 5: Desisions

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the slow update, I've been fighting the age-old battle against "writer's block". Luckily I've come through it undefeated and can now continue this story.

**Chapter 5: Decisions. **

"He's going to eat me" Aragorn cried again holding onto Glorfindel's leg tears rolling down his face.

Glorfindel looked down at him with a weird look on his face, somewhere between confusion, annoyance and laughter. He was starting to regret coming into Erestor's office in the first place. There were plenty off other elves for him to go riding with but no, he had to have chosen Erestor and end up with a small boy clinging onto his leg.

"Aragorn" said Glorfindel sighing "Why do you think Lord Erestor here is going to eat you?"

Meanwhile Elladan was walking past the blacksmith's which also specialised in jewellery when he paused and stared at the building. He had the strangest feeling that he had forgotten something important. However what it was he really couldn't remember. He had always had a bad memory for this sort of thing, usually relying on his brother to remember for him. He started at the jewellers/blacksmiths for a few minutes when he remembered that he had been meaning to ask them to make him a new dagger, having leant his to Elrohir who had a history of not returning his brothers things. Figuring this must be what he had been forgetting he entered the blacksmiths to order a dagger.

After a good half hour of arguing and Aragorn's constant begging off "Why can't Glorfy teach me" (he couldn't pronounce Glorfindel very well so he had shortened it to "Glorfy") The three elf lord managed to not only to convince Aragorn that Erestor had no plans off eating him or any one else, but also to let Erestor teach him. This off course came at the cost that Glrofindel would teach Aragorn how to use both a sword and bow and arrows, even though he was really to young. Elrond had only agreed to this because he could trust Glorfindel to keep a close eye on Aragorn when it came to weapons and protect Aragorn from any harm he could cause to himself or those around him. With these arrangements settled Glorfindel and Elrond left Erestor and Aragorn and went to find Elrond's sons. They found Elrohir in the training grounds and because he had no idea where his brother had got to they decided that Elrohir would have to represent both the twins.

"I need someone to go to Bree for me." Elrond said directing his gaze at Elrohir so it was clear who that "someone" was. Elrohir looked disappointed, he didn't like Bree as it was no where near as beautiful as Rivendell and was full of humans and not elves.

"Let me guess, you need a pony for Aragorn?" Asked Elrohir who had been expecting this request for some time.

"You have guessed correctly" said Elrond slightly surprised that his son knew him so well. "And before you complain about there being no other elves there, you can take your brother"

Elrohir was just about to open his mouth to object when Elrond continued "Bree doesn't smell, despite what you say. The people there are not evil or primitive like you seem to believe and I really don't care if they stare at you or not." Elrond finished. Elrohir glared at Elrond, all off his arguments for going had already been used up and as he couldn't think of any more he had no choice but to agree unless….

"Don't you want someone to destroy those orcs that Aragron said killed his father?" Elrohir tried, he would much rather go to war than go to Bree.

"Yes." Said Elrond "And that's what I was going to ask Glorfindel to do for me. If he would" he said turning his attention to Glorfindel.

"On my own?" Glorfindel asked "I couldn't possibly take down a small army of orcs on my own"

"Actually I think you could" said Elrond who had seen Glofindel in battle. "but I'm not going to test it. Take twenty elves of your choice with you" he said and just as he was about to leave he added "except my sons off course, there going to Bree" and that was the end of it.

The following morning Glorfindel and twenty elves left Rivendell on the search of ercs. And the twins went off to Bree, much to there annoyance. For neither of them liked Bree..

**To be continued with a Pony!**  
(And Elladan remembering about the ring)

**Author's note:** Again sorry about the delay, I know this chapter isn't really worth it, but the next one will be better, I promise.

**To my flamers**: Reading a story once deciding you don't like it and then flaming it is one thing. Carrying on reading the updates and flaming them is another. If you hate my story enough to flame then why are you still reading it? Your either incredibly stupid or actually like my story, or aspects off it. Or maybe both. Either way your flames are unnecessary and will just be ignored unless I can actually see something valid in what you say. Because I admit that maybe one or two points of some off the flames I've got can be classed as valid criticism the majority of it can not.


	7. Chapter 6: Pony

**Disclaimer:** Lord of the Rings isn't mine. If you haven't already worked that out, you are stupid.

Chapter 6: Pony 

The twins were about an hours ride out of Rivendell when Elrohir started to complain.     

            "I can't believe you agreed for us to go to Bree" Elrohir whined.

            "Actually it was YOU who agreed" Elladan reminded him.

            "I know" said Elrohir "but I'm going to blame you anyway" Elladan just rolled his eyes at this remark.

            "You are so immature sometimes" he said in reply. Elrohir simply laughed and they carried on riding for a few minutes in silence.

            ""I've changed my mind!" Elrohir suddenly announced breaking the silence "This is all Elrond's fault for not having any pony's in Rivendell. I mean if there was a pony at home he would never have had to send us out to buy one would he?" Elrohir asked his brother but continued without waiting for  reply "So its all his fault we have to go to Bree!"

            "You know we don't have to go to Bree" Elladan said carefully getting Elrohir's full attention.

            "What do you mean?" Elrohir replied puzzled.

            "Well who's to know where the pony came from. There's nobody here to stop us getting it from somewhere else, say The Shire. And when we return who's going to know it didn't come from Bree?" Elladan explained and Elrohir smiled as he caught on to his brother's plan.

            "And if we ride at twice the speed as normal, no one will notice that we've been gone longer than we should be as it will take about the same time!" Elrohir added excited.

            "Exactly" Elladan replied and with that the twins redirected their horses away from Bree and towards The Shire and urged them into a gallop.

            Glorfindel slowed his horse down to a walk and then stopped and the twenty elven warriors behind him did the same. He dismounted from his horse, and handing the reins to the nearest elf, walked towards the man he had spotted walking down the road. The man looked both scared and amazed. He had obviously never seen an elf before.

            "I was wondering if you could help us" Glorfindel said to the man "we're looking for some orcs"

            The man wasn't surprised by this statement "Your heading the right way" he said still staring at the elves, particularly Glorfindel, in amazement. "I'm a merchant by trade and as I was following this road back to Bree I noticed a line of destruction through the woods over there" he said pointing towards some woods in the distance "I'm guessing it was made by orcs, who else would destroy the woods like that?" Glorfindel nodded in agreement, everyone knew about the orcs dislike for trees.

            "I'll have a look then, thank you for your time" Glorfindel said and was just about to head back to his horse when a thought occurred to him.

            "You say you're a merchant and yet you've obviously never seen an elf before" he asked the man puzzled. Most travelling merchants had met an elf.

            "I don't usually leave my own town" said the man slightly embarrassed. Glorfindel nodded as it all made sense.

            "Well thank you again" he said politely then returned to his horse.

            Aragorn had just finished breakfast and he was bored. Elrond was off doing something important, though Aragorn hadn't asked what that important thing was. Aragorn decided that seeing as he was bored he'd just have to find something to do. So he got up from the table and went looking around Rivendell.

            He eventually found the blacksmiths and went in to see what they were making.

            "What you making?" Aragorn asked. The elven blacksmith turned around and smiled when he saw Aragorn. He had always liked children of all species including dwarfs.

            "A dagger for Elladan" he said to Aragorn "It's almost finished"

            "Can I see?" asked Aragorn curiously.

            "Off course, but don't touch, it's still hot."

            Aragorn walked up to the dagger and looked at it. "Wow it's beautiful" he exclaimed staring at the dagger. The blacksmith laughed and looked pleased.

            "I'm glad you think so" he said, and then because he true fully didn't really feel like working at the moment he offered to show Aragorn around and teach him a little of his skill. Aragorn agreed happily and spent the next few hours with the blacksmith looking at the weapons and jewellery he had created. The blacksmith was quite pleased with this arrangement, as not only did he not have to work, Aragorn had a real interest in what he was been shown and asked lots of questions that the blacksmith was only too happy to answer. And anyway, what craftsman minds showing his work to someone who loves everything they made?

            The next few days Aragorn visited the blacksmith whenever he had chance, which wasn't that often as Elrond generally tried to keep him busy and Erestor, who Aragorn had now decided wasn't that bad after all, liked to give a lot of homework to Aragorn. Strangely Aragorn liked doing all this extra work and so Erestor was pleased with both his commitment to studying and the results he achieved.

            Elladan and Elrohir finally arrived outside the shire and after a brief talk with the hobbit in charge of watching the gate were invited into The Shire. They attracted a lot off stares from the local hobbits as elves rarely entered the shire, having no reason too. They quickly found a farmer who was quite happy too sell a pony to them, as it was too tall for him, but perfect for Aragorn. The pony was chestnut in colour with a black mane and tail, which is why the farmer had always simply called it Chestnut. It appeared quite affectionate and tame, though it did have an obsession with eating, just like the hobbits it had been brought up by.  The hobbit farmer only wanted 3 silver coins for the pony but Elladan and Elrohir offered him 4 as they thought it was worth more than the offered price. This pleased the farmer and he invited them in for dinner and too stay the night. The twins agreed as it was quite late and so they stayed the night in Buckland with the hobbits. They were just about to fall asleep when Elrohir asked Elladan what Elrond had said about the ring. This caused quite a panic for Elladan as he had forgotten all about the ring. He calmed down when Elrohir promised to remind him when they returned to Rivendell and they both drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued with Glorfindel and orcs.**

**Author note**: I've updated this story quickly as an apology for taking so long with the last chapter. Hope you appreciate the effort! I've also started another story for anyone who's interested called "Fighting Tradition" it's set in the second age and is about Glorfindel and why he was reborn from the dead (I'm assuming the two Glorfindel's are the same) also has a side story involving his sister, as females tend to get ignored in Middle Earth.

Yes I'm a HUGE Glorfindel fan, haven't you already guessed?


	8. Chapter 7: Baths

**Authors note**: Sorry for the delay, couldn't help it, every time I tried to work on this I ended up writing something else. Anyway, I sat down and wrote this so I hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Lord of the Rings except my hobbit army!

**Chapter 7: Baths**

Glorfindel looked at the destruction in dismay, how could anyone do that to nature? He and a small army of elves (small being about 20) had been following the trail off destruction for a while now and were close to the orcs who had caused it. However all the destruction had started to get the elves down. Elves as a species loved nature about as much as orcs hated it. Glorfindel was thinking about how great it would be to destroy the orcs who had caused this, when he reached the top off the hill they were climing. Down below only a few miles off he could see orcs! Without having to say anything he urged his horse into a gallop, and the others quickly followed suit.

"BUT I DON'T WANT ONE!" screamed Aragorn at the top off his voice, surprisingly loud for someone so small.

"But you're dirty!" Elrond exclaimed, not understanding how anyone could get so dirty and still not want a bath!

"So?" asked Aragorn suddenly calm.

"So you need a bath to get clean" said Elrond as if it was obvious. Oh wait it was obvious.

"No I don't!" said Aragorn "I'll just get dirty again!"

"Then you'll have another bath" said Elrond. "now hurry up and get in!" Aragorn looked at Elrond, knowing he had lost the argument he tried one more tactic!

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" he cried sitting on the bathroom floor with his arms crossed. Elrond considered arguing but decided there was no point. Instead he picked up a now screaming Aragorn and put him in the bath, fully clothed.

Aragorn looked like he'd just been betrayed. "I thought you liked me…" he said in a small and very miserable voice.

"Off course I do" said Elrond "which is why I'm making you have a bath"

There was silence as Aragorn tried to work out what this meant. Elrond seeing that Aragorn was now calm stood up.

"I'll leave you to your bath." He said, "If I hear you've behaved I may just tell you a story" with that he left the room. Leaving the child in the hands of one of the maids.

The twins were on there way home from The Shire, after getting Aragorn's pony. However Elrohir was getting worried that what once seemed like a great plan, now in hind sight might not have been such a good idea.

"What if Elrond recognises that the pony is not from Bree?" Elrohir asked, now worried about their plan.

"We'll tell him they'd run out of ponies in Bree!" Elladan said then realising that would never work, "or just be glad that being grounded, which is what will happen, is a lot better than going to Bree!"

Elrohir agreed with his twin. There was nothing he hated more than Bree!

Glorfindel let fly an hour towards the orcs. There had only been around a hundred or so, and most had already been killed. These orcs, whether they came from, were not the brightest orcs that Glrofindel had met. In fact they may just be the stupidest. They stood in 3 lines and ran towards the elves, which were shooting arrows at them. Which is why by the time they reached the elves, most had been shot. They stopped about twenty metres away from the elves, saw that they were now almost outnumbered, and stood there just waiting to be shot! The battle was over before it ever really began. Secretly Glorfindel was disappointed, he had been looking forward to the battle!

Back in Rivendell Aragorn was now out of the bath and in his bed. Elrond sat on a chair beside him to tell him a story. Just like he had promised.

"Tell me about the twins!" Aragorn pleaded. Elrond paused for a moment, most of his stories about the twins involved them doing stupid things he did not want Aragorn to copy.

"Alright" Elrond said finally, just as Aragorn was about to ask again. "This story began back when the twin were only 20 years old"

"That's ancient!" cried Aragorn interrupting the story. Elrond just laughed, if only Aragorn knew!

"Anyway" Elrond said continuing the story "the twins were out in the woods practising their archery skills. However they must have decided that was boring so they went to find something more interesting to do. They soon came to a stream and Elrohir decided that it would be a good idea to try and jump over it. It was about two metres across. He took a run up and jumped across the river landing safety on the other side. However he now needed to get back across the river and there wasn't any room for a run up. So he decided to just jump it anyway. Off course he landed right in the middle of the river!" Aragorn found this story incredibly funny and couldn't stop laughing. Elrond waited for him to calm down before continuing.

"Elladan helped his brother out of the stream and they started walking home. Elrohir wasn't very happy at this point because Elladan had been teasing him about the river insistent and decided to get revenge. So when they came to a pile of mud he pushed his brother into it!" This led to more laughter from Aragorn and once again Elrond had to wait for him to calm down.

"Well Elladan wasn't happy about this, unlike you Aragron he hates being dirty. However dirty he most definitely was, so he pulled his brother into the mud with him!" Elrond paused at this point for more laughter from Aragorn. "When they finally got home, both covered in mud, they decided that it would be a good idea not to tell me the truth. As I would have punished them for skipping archery practise. So they made up a story about some birds coming and throwing mud at there heads! They were young after all. Obviously I didn't believe it and eventually got the truth out of them!" Aragorn was not in fits of laughter at the thought of birds throwing mud at peoples heads! After awhile he calmed down enough to be put back into bed.

"Goodnight" said Elrond leaving the child to fall asleep and walking quietly out of the door. Aragorn waited a full five minutes before getting out of bed…….

**To be continued with more Aragorn!**


End file.
